Guerreras de la Naturaleza
by giselth
Summary: Todo en ellas era extraño, no actuaban como personas normales, no las sentía como personas normales... No eran personas normales. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen un vampiro de casi un siglo edad y descubriría el secreto de la hermanas Swan... Tenga lo que tenga que hacer lo lograré.
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S.M. la historia es mía**

* * *

**Prologo**

**Cuenta la leyenda que nuestros antepasados fueron creados por la Madre Naturaleza en un acto de desesperación, pues los mortales no les importaba nada más que sus riquezas ganadas sabiendo aun que dañaban todo lo que tenían a su alrededor, más específicamente a la naturaleza.**

**Según el Dios tiempo su mandato se terminaba y cada vez era más rápido. A los hombre ya no les importaba ir a los bosques a cortar todos aquellos arboles que se encontraban, sin ni siquiera sembrar alguno. Las grandes industrias botaban todos sus desechos en lagos, ríos, mares y océanos, si impórtale siquiera las cantidades de especial marinas con las que acababan.**

**Todo estaba muriendo y con ello la madre naturaleza. Ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes para seguir luchando.**

**Por eso se vio obligada a tomar medidas extremas si quería permanecer. Creo a sus hijos. Guerreros legendarios, hijos de la naturaleza para que cuidaran el mundo de todos aquellos humanos sin corazón por la naturaleza.**

**Su tarea no fue sencilla, ella estaba consciente que debería de crear muchos súbditos para cuidar al mundo y no poseía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo por eso solo creo a dos una mujer y un hombre.**

**Cada mujer tendría la capacidad de tener nueves hijas y un hijo, no más de ello y moriría en su último parto, por ello la o el hijo menor sería el nuevo gobernante de su Aldea. En caso de no poder serlo el cargo lo ocuparía la o el hijo mayor.**

**Por otra parte el padre sería el cuidador de la naturaleza mientras llegaban sus súbditos y así paso la primera generación. El padre y el hijo mayor les enseñaban a los menores cual sería su tarea mientras llegaban sus hijos, ellos podían unirse con cualquier criatura de la tierra, pues la madre naturaleza estaba consciente de que no serían los únicos sobrenaturales sobre la tierra, así como también podrían unirse con humanos, peros sus hijos siempre tendrían esa tarea fuera cual fuera sus naturaleza siempre cuidarían de ella.**

**Ella sabía que si creaba a simples humanos como los demás su misión estaría perdida, por ello creó a guerreros guardianes de la naturaleza, seres inmortales con una fuerza física extraordinaria, y una agilidad sorprendente, también pensó en su físico y por eso los hizo extremadamente hermosos, con cualidades físicas y emocionales mayores a los de un humano normal.**

**Pero hubo algo que no pudo hacer, no serían inmortales del todo, ya que nada dura para siempre. También tendrían su lado débil. Podrían morir en mano de alguno de su misma naturaleza o de alguna mayor pero si eso no pasaba serían eternos.**

**Con este último veredicto les dio vida eterna.**

**"Multiplíquense y salven al mundo" esas fueron sus palabras**

* * *

**Esta es una nueva historia que salió de mi cabecita... ¿la inspiración? ummm! blacanieves y el cazador... Simplemente mi imaginación tubo la grandicima idea de una Bella guerrera con poderes sobrenaturales y un Edward vampiro, junto con otros elementos más... **

**Se que alguna de mis lectoras esperaban un capitulo de Uniendo Familias hoy, pero no se si pueda, quizás mañana. Esta historia la publicaré todos los martes y uniendo familias, los lunes y si puedo algunos jueves, no me maten si no publico pronto, pero como estamos ya en noviembre y el lapso de estudio acaba de los primeros dias d diciembre los profesores les dieron por mandar un poco de trabajo y apenas y tengo tiempo de escribir una hoja por día y aveces media hoja y como mis capitulos contienes tres o cuatro, estoy corta.**

**Mañana publico en capitulo 1 de este fic...**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2: Recuerdos

******Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer... Bueno no todos... X la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos**

Gritos, llantos, lágrimas y destrucción era todo lo que se escuchaba, desde que mis hermanos y yo salimos a alimentarnos, cuando volvimos solo quedaba eso. Una manada de sedientos vampiros atacaban nuestra aldea, mataban y se alimentaban de las personas de allí. Solo se encontraba mi padre y Martín defendiendo a nuestra gente, pero eran demasiados.

Yo no quería irme, no podía irme, mi padre se encontraba allí defendiendo a nuestra gente en vano, porque era obvio que los matarían… estuve a punto de ir por él a ayudarle, no concebía la idea de irme pero mi hermano Fred se interpuso en mi camino para no dejarme continuar, puse en práctica mis poderes y todas las habilidades que mi familia me enseño para quitarlo de mi camino y poder a ayudar a papá, y así lo hice.

Utilizando mi sobrenatural fuerza lo golpee para alejarlo de mi interponiendo varios metros de distancia, volví a concentrar mi vista a papá y ahora estaba siendo atacado por otro vampiro, sin pensarlo dos veces me lance contra él para quitárselo de encima.

-Huye de aquí Bella esto es peligro, vete con tus hermanos- me gritaba desesperadamente papá.

-¡Bella sal de aquí!- este fue Martín, nosotros lo considerábamos nuestro tío, por ser el hermano de mamá, él aún no había encontrado pareja para poder iniciar su familia y según Magdalena, nuestra hermana síquica no lo haría jamás. "Él está destinado a morir solo, pero como héroe" fue entonces cuando comprendí las palabras de Magdalena, él estaba sólo y morir como un héroe… Moriría hoy.

-Demonios Bella CUIDADO- ese grito me sacó de mi ensoñación fije mi vista en algún peligro, pero era demasiado tarde, varios vampiros se dirigían hacía mi, este también era mi fin…

Cerré mis ojos y esperé con miedo el gran golpe final que acabaría con mi vida, pero no llegó, abrí mis ojos muy temerosamente y lo que vi me dejó loca, allí frente a mí se encontraban todos mis hermanos peleando contra esos vampiros, éramos más por lo que les ganamos permanentemente.

-Debemos salir de aquí- esta vez fue Acuarela, una mis tantas hermanas, la que nos hablo.

-No puedo dejarlos- le susurré con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ya es tarde- desvié mi vista hacia Magdalena quien miraba vacíamente hacía algún punto en particular –Debemos salir de aquí o también terminaremos muertos-

-NO- me repuse a sus jalones para alejarme del lugar pero entre ella, Acuarela y Perla fueron logrando su prometido.

-AAAAHHHHHH- Nos impactó muchísimo ese grito, descubrimos que era Bianca estaba siendo atacada por tres vampiros a la vez, quise llegar hasta ella y ayudarla, pero Magdalena me tomó el brazo tan fuerte que casi podría jurar que me clavaba sus uñas en él.

Lo próximo que vi fue a Fred corriendo hacía ella, de su cuerpo desprendían una gran cantidad de luces, en un gran salto llegó hacía ellos y cubrió a Bianca, fue entonces cuando la luz resplandeció hasta casi segarme y los vampiros quedaron convertidos en cenizas, como si se tratara de fuego contra simple hojas de papel.

Fue entonces cuando se levantaron y casi arrastrándose se acercaron hacía nosotras, para luego apoyarse contra mis hermanas y salir de allí. Volteé mi vista para llevarla hacia mi padre y lo vi entre los vampiros, a él y a tío Martí lo próximo que supe fue que acabaron con ellos fácilmente, como si se trataran de simples muñecos de trapos.

* * *

Corrimos y anduvimos sin rumbo fijo por varios días, hasta que al fin llegamos al lugar que nos impuso nuestra Madre en los sueños de Magdalena se trataba de un lugar pequeño pero completo, al parecer fue construido por unos indígenas hace no más de 10 años, estaba escondido en el bosque, entre mis hermanos y yo decidimos repararlo para comenzar con nuestras vidas nuevamente.

Ya para unos 3 meses el lugar estaba limpio y dispuesto para nosotros, construimos nuestra propia Aldea, según teníamos entendido se encontraba entre los límites de Forks y La Push, dentro de un poco menos de medio kilometro se encontraba un pequeño lago y miles de árboles y plantas a nuestro alrededor. Todo era perfecto, pero a pesar de eso me sentía incompleta, ya no estaba papá.

Me sentía culpable por su muerte, sólo pienso que si yo hubiese luchado más, si hubiera estado más pendiente, hubiera podido ir por él y traerlo conmigo, entonces ahora estaríamos todos empezando de nuevo. Esto también me recuerda que soy la responsable de mi madre, siempre tuve se ausencia, a pesar de que nunca la conocí, pues murió en mi parto, siempre me hizo falta, Reneé, según mis hermanos, ella era la mujer más buena, bondadosa y cariñosa que jamás hubieran conocido, esa razón hace que me sienta mucho más culpable, sólo sirvo para matar y lo que no mato lo abandono.

Además de eso también siento una gran tristeza de solo pensar que me separaré de mis hermanos, era inevitable, estaba escrito.

Según nuestra profecía la o él menor de los hijos sería el nuevo líder, por ello los hermanos mayores estaban destinados a enseñarles toda su sabiduría a dicha persona para que cuando llegara la hora de su mandato ella tendría la sabiduría de los nueves y de sí mismo. Mientras ese tiempo llegaba la o él hijo mayor sería el líder de la familia en caso de no estar el padre, pero en las decisiones se deberá tomar en cuenta las decisiones de hijo menor. Siempre.

Este era mi caso, para cualquier decisión siempre Kiara era un_ ¿Verdad Bella?, ¿No es así, Bella?, ¿Estás de acuerdo, Bella?_, entre otras frases más.

También estaba escrito que nos separaríamos cuando nosotros encontráramos a nuestras parejas, pero nos repartiríamos en todo el continente americano yo sería la líder. Según tengo entendido de nuestra raza solo existimos 5 grupos, ya que los más débiles en la línea sobrenatural.

Aún no comprendo eso, es decir que más puede haber que no fuéramos nosotros o vampiros… bueno, esas dos razas era n lo único que mis hermanos y yo conocíamos, aunque también se rumoran que existen las sirenas… tío Martín dice que conoció a varias de ellas.

Cuando comenzamos en esta aldea solo contábamos con una gran casa hecha de piedra y varias chozas alrededor, pero al pasar del tiempo todo se fue expandiendo de gran sobremanera, ahora esa simple choza de piedra se convirtió en casi una mansión, contaba con siete habitaciones, más la salita y la cocina… no tenía baños, pues nosotros no tenemos ninguna de esas dos necesidades fisiológicas, lo único fisiológico con lo que teníamos que cargar era con el hambre, frío y a veces calor, con el sudor, el cansancio y la menstruación en el caso de nosotras, raro verdad, aunque nuestro periodo era irregular ya que se avecinaba cada cuatro meses, pero era otra carga fisiológica al fin de cuentas.

Las chozas que había alrededor fueron eliminadas, para utilizar sus materiales, nuestra propiedades no era muchas, sólo la casa de piedra y un jeep que encontramos abandonado en el bosque, y que por supuesto reparamos para utilizarlo, todo estaba rodeado por grandes muros de árboles y plantas.

También éramos consientes de que teníamos que comenzar una vida normal porque no de mucho serviría solo estar en el bosque esperando y ya. Cómo en los años anteriores teníamos que ir al instituto, por ahora sólo comenzarían mis hermanos mayores.

Me resultaba un poco fastidioso el hecho de que tuviera que ir al instituto, es decir emos ido miles de veces que más podíamos aprender, pero claro en mi familia se aplicaba el dicho, "todos los días se aprende algo nuevo", por suerte no era la única que tenía esa opinión, Fred, Perla y Acuarela, también pensaban que era una pérdida de tiempo ir al instituto otra vez.

Ahora, bueno mañana entraríamos a la preparatoria de Forks, Perla, Bianca, Jazmín y yo. Kiara, Freddy y Acuarela también habían entrado a esta preparatoria hace ya unos años y graduados tiempo después, bajo datos falsos como fecha de nacimiento. Por si no lo he mencionado, nosotros podemos vivir eternamente y yo tengo 42 años de edad en un cuerpo de 16 años y mi mandato como líder llegaría a mis 50. Mientras, Magdalena, Amelia y Coral, también se graduaron pero en la preparatoria de La Push.

Solo espero que esto no traiga problemas, pero según Magdalena sí que lo habrán.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Se que muchos preguntarán y que pasó aquí bueno simple, me puse a leer el capituo y no me gusto, así que decidí borrarlo y sustituirlo por este... mejor ¿no?, claro... **

**Algún reviews...**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Quién Será?

******Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S.m. la historai es mia**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: ¿Quién será?**

**Edward POV**

Básicamente podría decir que mi vida era caótica, pero el hecho de ser el único soltero entre tantas parejas era verdaderamente deprimente.

Todo esto comenzó a mis tempranos 17 años cuando el que ahora es mi padre me transformó en el monstruo que ahora soy. No es que lo culpe de esto, claro, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar también hubiera hecho lo mismo, además sinceramente agradezco que me haya dado _"una segunda oportunidad"_ como él la llama.

Estaba muriendo por causa de la gripe española, a decir verdad sufría mucho el hecho de estar en esa camilla, quemándome vivo a causa de la gran fiebre que tenía y todo era confuso, no podía distinguir las voces ni los sonidos y sentía claramente como la muerte se aproximaba a mí y me cubría lentamente. Al final lo único que recuerdo es una suave voz que me decía _"esto no te dolerá"_**(N/A esto lo vi en una foto en facebook)**, pero estoy realmente claro de que mentía, si antes me sentía como si me estuviera quemando vivo en ese entonces era mucho peor.

Cuando desperté Carlisle estaba conmigo, me explico lo que ahora era y como sería mi modo de vida en ese entonces, me dirán desagradecido, pero no lo acepté me creí un verdadero héroe gracias a mis poderes sobrenaturales y comencé toda una época de rebeldía. Confieso que maté mucha gente en ese momento, pero solo fueron asesinos, violadores o ladrones que solo servían para hacer el mal y durante un tiempo creí que hacía lo correcto al eliminar del mundo a esas artimañas, pero no, claro que no, eliminaba a asesinos convirtiéndome yo en uno, los llamaba monstruos cuando yo también era uno. Decidí dejarlo.

Regresé a casa y allí estaban ellos Carlisle y Esme me recibieron con los brazos abiertos para brindarme una _"tercera oportunidad"_, una que no desaprovecharía. Luego de eso se fueron integrando nuevos miembros a nuestra familia. Primero fue Rosalie, luego Emmet y por último Alice y Jasper que nos encontraron juntos.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en Forks, regresamos después de casi 60 años tiempo necesario para que nadie pudiera reconocernos, y yo en este momento me encontraba en mi prado, prado que encontré hace un año cuando nos mudamos aquí. Casi siempre me encuentro en este lugar, sobre todo en días como hoy, en los que tuve que salir por la ventana de mi habitación para huir de esos infernales ruidos.

O por ejemplo, me encontraba en mi habitación leyendo un tranquilo libro sobre el inicio de la historia Europea, todo ese cuento yo ya me lo sabía de memoria, pero para matar el tiempo, era necesario.

Iba por la mitad del libro cuando escucho ciertos jadeos y gritos provenientes de la habitación de abajo, supongo que no tengo que nombrar también sus pensamientos, pero el hecho es que tuve que salir corriendo de mi habitación para buscar un poco de paz, y aquí estoy esperando que amanezca.

Cuando llegué a casa todos estaban casi listos según sus pensamientos, así que me apresuré a cambiarme para poder llevarlos a todos en mi adorado volvo. Se supone que según Alice hoy sería un día como el resto, llegamos, aparcamos, todos nos miran, babean por nosotros y fin, siempre la misma rutina.

-Edward ¡para!- un frenazo repentino a mitad del camino.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?- Jasper con su característica sonrisa y su amor por Alice.

-No veo nada-

-Ah descuida no era mi intención taparte la vista enana, pero ya deberías estar acostumbrada, porque yo siempre voy al frente y…-

-No Emmet, no veo nada, nuestro futuro desaparece en cuanto llegamos al instituto, no logro comprenderlo Edward es como si dejáramos de existir- y posteriormente me muestra una imagen de nosotros entrando al estacionamiento del instituto y luego… nada todo se vuelve negro.

-No debes preocuparte Alice, estaremos muy al pendiente, y si algo llegase a pasar yo les avisaría, okey, pero a la primera señal de alarma todos nos vamos ¿listos?- todos asistieron así que retomé mi marcha hacia el instituto.

Llegamos casi de últimos gracias a nuestro anterior retraso de esta mañana y también por nuestra reciente charla, pero nuestro puesto de estacionamiento estaba intacto como debería de ser, ja, ja, ja, ja, mencioné que los humanos nos tienen cierto temor, imagino yo que instinto de supervivencia, todo después pasó como en cámara lenta, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que lo único que distinguí después fue un borrón de muchos colores posicionándose frente a nosotros, más específicamente en nuestro puesto de estacionamiento, obligándome a frenar para no chocar contra ellos.

Toda la atención del resto del alumnado se concentro en nosotros debido al gran ruido que debió de ser el frenazo que di, esperé unos minutos a ver si alguien del otro vehículo estaba herido, pero nada, tampoco nadie salió del auto y ni siquiera se asomaron por las ventanillas para nada.

-Avanza estamos llamando mucho la atención- me reprimió mi hermano Jasper. Me vi obligado a avanzar hasta el único puesto libre que era justo el que estaba al lado del pequeño basurero, era más que obvio que la o las personas que estaban en ese auto no querían estacionarse aquí, aún arriesgando su propia vida.

Nos bajamos del auto hechos una verdadera furia, sobretodo Rosalie quien no dejaba de maldecir tanto en su mente con en voz baja hacia los idiotas que estaban en el vehículo. Este vehículo era un jeep, se notaba un poco gastado y estaba pintado de muchos colores, era lógico que el dueño debiera ser un verdadero payaso.

Como si los hubiésemos invocados con el pensamiento las cuatros puertas de jeep se abrieron al mismo tiempo y posteriormente bajaron cuatros chicas de una manera tan natural y con una expresión indiferente, ajenas a todo el murmullo de los estudiante, entraron y desaparecieron por la puerta.

-¿Quiénes son? no las vi llegar-

_"no lo puedo creer ellas también están aquí porque demonios no se quedaron en la vendita escuela india esa, claro es obvio que me tienen envidia, sino a que otra cosa vinieron, más que a quitarme el protagonismo, como si con las Cullen no fuera suficientes"_ vaya de verdad esa chica Lauren si estaba enojada.

-Son alumnos nuevos del instituto de La Push, según los pensamientos de los demás- respondí yo.

-¿Qué más sabes de ellas?- siempre mi hermano Jasper evaluando el perímetro.

_"…maldición son extremadamente hermosas, tengo que conseguir una cita con ellas, tal vez consiga llevarlas a mi casa y luego…"_ deseché ese pensamiento de inmediato que mente tan… tiene ese Tyler

_"No lo puedo creer recuerdo que estaba en según cuando sus hermanos entraron a instituto y estaba Fred tal vez pueda hacerme su amiga y pedirles una cita con el aunque debe llevarme unos años ahora quizás 5"._

-Otra mente por allá- dije mirando disimuladamente hacia unas chicas –dice que sus hermanos estudiaron aquí hace algunos años, supongo que vienen a graduarse y listo-

-Ángela ¿sabes acaso quienes son ellas?- le pregunta esa tal Jessica

-¿Las hermanas Swan?- eso sonó más como una pregunta que como una respuesta.

-¡No! Bueno también, el hecho es que tú no sabes y yo si-

-¿Y bien?- preguntó ella con visible fastidio, era obvio que no le gustaba el chisme y que preguntaba más que por educación hacia Jessica-

- Son las hermanas Swan, no sé si recuerdas que hace unos años sus hermanos estudiaban aquí-

-No lo recuerdo Jess, recuerda tú que yo antes estudiaba en Port Angeles y luego ingresé aquí-

-Bueno eso no importa déjame decirte entonces… Estaba yo en segundo años cuando ellos llegaron en ese mismo auto, llegó una tal Kiara que era la mayor de todos e ingresó a último año, también estaba un bello papacito que se llama Freddy, Fred para los amigos, él también ingresó a último año porque entre ellos solo se llevaban algunos meses y la última una tal Manuela o Almendra no me acuerdo su nombre ella entro de penúltimo año.- Lo decía como si se tratara del notición del siglo – Todos ellos al igual que estas cuatros tenían el pelo pintado con mechas y son muy pobres con decirte que viven prácticamente en chozas-

-¿Chozas? – yo también tenía esa duda

-Sip y la verdad ni me sorprende, sus padres están muerto… creo que su madre murió en el último parto, claro no la culpo teniendo ya nueve hijos es lógico que muriera en el decimo-

-¿Diez hijos?- preguntó ella con notable asombro.

-Aja por eso son tan pobres, su papá también murió hace unos años y la custodia les quedó a los hermanos mayores, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacen, es decir son diez la mayor tiene que velar por ellos y aparte varios de ellos estudian en universidades en Sealet y mantienen a los otros y sin embargo nunca se les ha escuchado de que alguno de ellos tenga un trabajo…-

-Tal vez sus padres les dejaron algo antes de morir y…-

-Por Dios tú crees que si sus padres hubieran tenido dinero por lo menos vivirían en una casa decente-

_"A lo mejor sus padres sabían que no podrían darle una buena vida a todos y los criaron así, pero eso no significa que mientras ellos crecían no hayan estado ahorrando para el futuro de sus hijos"_

Sinceramente apoyaba más la idea de Ángela que la de Jessica según sus pensamientos puede que estén robando tiendas o bancos. Cuando volteé mi rostro vi que todos mis hermanos me miraban con cara de que piensan.

-Ángela piensa que sus padres sabían que si los criaban de un manera "completa" sus hijos no tendrían oportunidades para el futuro, por lo que cree que estuvieron ahorrando todo este tiempo. Y Jessica piensa que todo ellos han estado robando tienda y bancos para medio sobrevivir-

Noté como según los pensamientos de mis hermanos ellos estaban de acuerdo con Ángela y que la idea de Jessica les parecía absurda eso de _"medio sobrevivir"_ Dios que imaginación.

De pronto el timbre anunció el inicio de una nueva mañana estudiantil para todos y ahora creo que la primera visión de Alice de un día normal se equivocaba por primera vez esas hermanas ahora están volteando este mundo…

**CONTINUARA... **

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció me merezco algún reviews?**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que han leído mis historias y los invito a ver mi otra historia llamada Uniendo Familias... **

**Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4: Las nuevas

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran SM la historia es mia**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Las nuevas**

**Edward POV**

Después de lo que ocurrió hace rato, y después de que hubiese sonada el timbre me dirigí a mi primera clase, aunque las hermanas Swan estaban en mi mente es decir, ¿Por qué no podía leerles la mente? ¿Por qué siento como si fuesen los seres más extraños de la tierra?, porque eran personas normales ¿verdad?, demonios me estoy comportando como esos humano, _"cuestionándome a mí mismo"_, esto esta mal, algo anda mal, muy mal.

Mi primera clase, era castellano, y como siempre tema _"nuevo"_ bah, nada que yo no supiese que yo no hubiera visto antes, esto estaba un poco aburrido, otra vez lo mismo. La típica charla de la profesora sobre la historia del teatro y bla, bla, bla, quise hacer algo más productivo, como seguir investigando sobre la hermanas Swan y que mejor manera que revisando sus mentes, pero hay un pequeño problema, simplemente no puedo entrar en sus mentes, Mmm quizás no le necesite, tal vez pueda buscar algo desde la mente de los demás.

Revise todos los pensamiento y todas las mente que se cruzaban por el camino hasta que… ¡bingo! La mente del tal Tyler era una de las mejores para mi cuestionamiento ¿extraño? Muchísimo… Daba la casualidad de que dos de ellas estaban en su clase y él por supuesto no les quitaba la mirada de encima a ninguna, revise aún más su mente y descubrí que se llamaban Bianca y Jazmín, bueno no las esperaba a ellas… bueno si… o Dios ¿qué estoy pensando?, okey para que negarlo, sigo pensando en cierta castaña de mechas azules, era la más impresionante, quizás lo que me llamo la atención fue que estaba vestida de azul, mi color favorito, aunque algo intrigante en ella era ese olor, aunque sólo fue por un segundo, lo sentí y fue impresionante.

Seguí revisando las mentes de los otros estudiantes, luego en la clase de física encontré a quien debería ser Perla, valla esa chica si causó conmoción en la población masculina, claro de ser la típica rubia ojos azules y de buen cuerpo, cualquier humano babearía por ella, que bueno que a mí no me interesa nada de eso ¿cierto?... ash qué demonios estoy pensando.

Ahora sólo faltaba algo o más bien alguien y ese o esa era la otra chica, coloque toda mi concentración en ubicarla, y ¡Bingo! Salón de historia, estaba sentada en uno de los últimos pupitres, leyendo un tema del libro de historia, con un adorable puchero de concentración ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que adorable? Ah… claro eso era… lo que pasaba por la mente… del humano ese que la esta viendo… si eso.

Todo lo que quedaba de clase me dedique a espiar a la señorita mechas azules, ya que no me sabía el nombre, claro y saberlo si toda la población masculina presente se estaban dedicando a admirar su belleza y la población femenina a insultarla por envidia.

El resto de las clases se pasaron volando literalmente y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba sonando el timbre que indicaba hora de descanso y todos los alumnos se dirigían a la cafetería.

Como siempre me detuve en la puerta de la cafetería a esperar a mis hermanos, los primeros en aparecer fueron Rosalie y Jasper ya que compartían clase de pintura, luego apareció Alice y finalmente Emmett. Y como todos los días se agruparon por pareja, y como siempre los primeros en entrar fueron Rosalie y Emmett, seguidos por Alice y Jasper y por supuesto finalmente yo.

Como todas las veces que entramos, causamos conmoción en los estudiantes, todas las chicas nos miraban a Emmett, Jasper y a mí, mientras que los tipejos esos a Rosalie y Alice y por supuesto con pensamientos nada agradables. Luego de nuestra entrada_ "triunfal"_ como la llama Alice, de una buena dosis de ego para Rosalie y estupidez para Emmett, fuimos por nuestro _"almuerzo"_ y luego a nuestra mesa de siempre, obviamente ningún humano se atrevería si quiera a pensar sentarse allí.

Una vez sentados… todo el mundo en lo suyo. Alice pensaba en su próxima salida de compras, Jasper en nuevos ataques para la seguridad de nuestra familia, Rosalie en ella misma y Emmett… obviemos esta parte. Todo parecía el típico día común, pero no lo era, es decir, soy el único que piensa que aquí hay_ "gato encerrado"_ al parecer sí.

Y como por arte de magia aparecen ellas para demostrar que no es así y valla parecía una película de terror. Todas ellas venían formadas en dos líneas completamente rectas, siendo las cabeceras de estas, la chica mecha azules, en una de las formaciones seguida por quien debería ser Jazmín y en la otra cabecera Perla, seguida por quien debería ser Bianca. En la forma en la que estaban formadas y la manera en que marchaban se podría decir que era todo ensayado, pero la despreocupación con la que caminaban demostraba todo lo contrario, como si fuera muy natural en ellas.

Y por supuesto siempre había alguien que lo echaba todo a perder en este caso Mike, que en este momento ya se encontraba levantado listo para_ "atacar"_ como lo llamaba él.

Ellas venían caminando de una manera tan despreocupadas, y él, él sus direcciones, cuando prácticamente estaban cara a cara, la chica mecha azules y Perla se abrieron cada una por un lado de Mike, dejándolo a él en el centro y ellas avanzaron a su camino, cosa que dejo a toda la cafetería en silencio.

Pero es que resultaba imposible, incluso yo que estaba pegado a todos sus movimientos y de las cuatros, podría jurar que ellas ni vieron a Mike, y lo esquivaron de una manera tan pulcra como si se tratara de un simple objeto a la mitad del comedor.

-Chicos vieron eso- pregunta Jasper.

-Claro que si… no lo puedo creer… lo sacaron del medio… ya hasta las admiro… ja, ja, ja, ja- este era Emmett que definitivamente estaba que se ahogaba de la risa _"como si fuera posible que un vampiro pudiera ahogarse"_ me dije mentalmente.

-No pero es que fue tan natural, tan raro… eso es imposible en un humano- esta vez fue Alice la que opino y por supuesto Rosalie estaba hecha una furia por el robo de su protagonismo.

Nuevamente y para tratar de averiguar algo trate de infiltrarme en sus mente… y nada, lo trate nuevamente y con mucha más fuerza, como si estuviera empujando una pared, y paso, paso algo que me dejó mudo, la chica mechas azules llevo su mano a la parte lateral de su cabeza fruñendo el seño como si verdaderamente le doliese.

-Edward te estoy hablando- Alice me sacó de mi ensoñación -¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Viste lo que acaba de pasar?-

-¿Lo de Mike? Claro toda la cafetería lo vio- turno de Rosalie de bufar y el mío para rodar los ojos por su comportamiento tan infantil.

- No eso no, el gesto que hizo- llevé mi mano a la parte lateral de mi cabeza imitándolo

-¿Qué tiene?-

-Estaba tratando de leer su mente pero de una manera más precisa y justo cuando creí que estaba a punto de lograrlo, se lleva la mano a la cabeza, como si le doliera-

-¿Qué tiene eso de raro?- preguntó Rosalie con total desprecio

-Vuelve a intentarlo Edward quiero verlo por mi mismo- Por lo menos Jasper si me creía porque los demás me miraban como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la cara, incluyendo Emmett que dejo de reírse hace no más de 45 segundo.

Siguiendo el consejo de Jasper volví a intentar traspasar esa pared invisible de allí y como la vez anterior utilice mi mayor fuerza, Jasper y los chicos observaban cuidadosamente las expresiones de ellas, y plaf de nuevo justo cuando creí que estaba en mi fase final ella se lleva la mano a la parte lateral de su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta Perla

-No lo sé pero me duele aquí- dice señalando su cabeza.

-¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?- esta vez fue Bianca la que preguntó.

-No creo que sea necesario, sólo fue un gran dolor de cabeza, como si me estuviera atravesando un aguja- ante eso toda mi familia se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta ¿Sería posible?

- Con que una aguja eh- todas las chicas de esa mesa tenía una expresión de burla en su rostro.

-Oigan es cierto- dice la chica mechas azules con un puchero bastante adorable… Hahn no escucharon eso último. –Es cierto es como si trataran de abrir mi cabeza… o como cuando me caí la otra vez que tuvieron que cocerme la cabeza sin anestesia, bueno algo parecido pero mucho más fuerte y fue aquí- dijo señalando, el lado lateral de su cabeza justo donde se había tocado antes –Y eso no es todo lo siento muy a menudo, sólo que esta vez fue mucho más fuerte y hace rato también- esta vez pareciera que las hermana le creyeran pues ahora se encontraban muy serias, e incluso Perla se volteó hacia nosotros alzando una ceja, como si supiera lo que pasaba, pero así como se volteó se des volteó.

-Creo que tienes razón hay algo extraño allí- señalo Jasper y por los pensamientos de mis hermanos, todos opinaban lo mismo e incluso Rosalie, bastante raro.

El resto del almuerzo estuvo muy tenso, en la mesa de las hermanas Swan reinaba la seriedad de una manera impresionante, todas se encontraban así, el resto de los estudiantes seguían_ "evaluándolas_" con la mirada, hash, resultaba difícil mantener la calma con todos esos pensamientos, mi hermano Jasper no se encontraba mejor que yo; y bueno nosotros estábamos realmente impactados por el nuevo descubrimiento, ahora yo me encontraba espiándolas disimuladamente.

El timbre sonó como siempre, anunciando el fin del descanso, y avisándonos que debíamos emprender nueva marcha hacia nuestras respectivas aulas de clases. Como siempre mis hermanos y yo esperamos a que todos se retiraran para hacer lo propio nosotros, pero al parecer las hermanas Swan tenían los mismos planes que nosotros, ahora nos encontrábamos mirándonos fijamente esperando que él otro hiciera el primer paso, y al fin pude apreciar sus ojos, marrones como el chocolate.

Con un gesto de aburrimiento ellas fueron las primeras en abandonar la cafetería, lo que dejo muy furiosa a Rosalie y sumamente sorprendido a Jasper

_"No son normales… cualquier humano hubiera tenido la misma reacción al encontrase con algunos de nosotros… hubieran hiperventilado y no fue así… sus sentimiento no estaban como deberían de ser, definitivamente algo anda muy mal con ellas…"_

Al fin alguien que pensaba igual que yo, ya me estaba impresionando de ser el único.

_"No lo puedo creer… que se creen esas insignificantes humanas para ignorarme así SOY PERFECTA…"_ si simplemente decidí no seguir escuchando los pensamientos de Rosalie, les hice una seña con la cabeza a mis hermanos indicándoles que ya era hora de salir de aquí, ellos me siguieron.

Llegué al aula de biología y me senté en mi asiento de siempre, gracias al cielo no tenía compañero de laboratorio, hubiera sido terrible tener que compartir pupitres con algunos de ellos o peor aún que se valieran de mi para sacar sus notas.

Justo cuando el profesor estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta apareció ella…

-Buenas tardes profesor, disculpe la tardanza pero no encontraba el salón- oh Dios, su voz parecían canto de sirenas… adictivo

-Muy bien señorita… Swan espero que ya no se vuelva a repetir tome asiento- dice el señor Banner señalando el único puesto libre que quedaba… al lado del mío… genial todo lo que había dicho anteriormente sobre lo bueno que era no tener compañero se había ido al caño.

Justo cuando se dirigía hacia mi asiento pasó por delante del ventilador, y su olor llego a mis fosas nasales conducidas por la corriente de aire, era tan adictiva… de repente mi mente se nublo, ya mi cuerpo no me pertenecía… ahora le pertenecía al monstruo y este solo podía pensar en una cosa… su sangre

Sin importarme absolutamente nada me preparé para saltarle encima a mi victima…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Gow... al fin lo terminé gracias al cielo **

**Gracias**

**Gracias**

**Gracias**

**A aquellos que sigue esta historia y me dejan sus reviews... muchisimos besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer la historía es mía**

**NO AL PLAGIO... Usss! me uní a la asociación...**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Definitivamente posible**

**Edward POV**

-EDWARD NOOOO- escuche claramente la voz de Alice en mis pensamientos, y era como si todo me hubiera traído a la realidad.

-Señor Cullen desea aportar algo- me pregunto el profesor, de repente me di cuenta de que era el único que estaba parado, claro también la chica mechas azules que aún se encontraba al lado del profesor.

-No claro que no, disculpe profesor-

-Muy bien tome asiento- al fondo del salón pude escuchar algunas risitas de burlas dirigidas a mí, claro sólo tendría que ser Mike, me volteé hacia él y puse mi mejor cara de _"cállate o te mato"_ y al parecer funcionó porque el tonto de Mike en cuanto me vio se calló rápidamente y por supuesto muerto del miedo.

-Hola a todos mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, vengo junto a mis hermanas del Instituto de la Push a estudiar este último año escolar aquí…- eso me interrumpió mi monologo mental… Y simplemente no lo puedo creer, no solo era de sangre adictiva sino que también de voz, era como un canto de sirenas y su nombre es Isabella, bueno claro Bella, definitivamente le hace honor a su nombre.

-Muy bien señorita Swan puede sentarse-, le dijo el profesor señalando el único asiento libre, el que está junto al mío.

Cuando finalmente se sentó nuevamente su adictivo aroma llegó a mis fosas nasales, ¿Cómo podría controlarme con tan adictivo y delicioso aroma?, no preste mucha atención a la clase, claro no era como si lo necesitara cuando el profesor todo lo que hacía era escribir en la pizarra sobre la próxima práctica. Simplemente pensaba en Carlisle y en todo lo que le defraudaría si llegara a matarla, en mi familia, en lo que había logrado y definitivamente y más que todo me concentraba en no respirar.

Por segunda vez en la clase sentí la madera de mi pupitre crujir nuevamente y le disminuí la fuerza. Se me estaba dificultando demasiado respirar aun cuando tengo tal delicia a mi lado y mi pobre escritorio estaba pagando las consecuencias.

No respiraba en lo absoluto pero luego mi mente recordaba claramente el olor de su sangre, como si la estuviera oliendo en este mismo instante, entonces perdía la concentración y volvía a respirar llenándome de su olor, me apoyaba fuertemente en mi pupitre, tratando de controlar mi monstruo interior y entonces la madera crujía cuando hacía demasiada fuerza, recordaba a mi familia, todos los buenos momentos y así lograba controlarme por unos minutos más… Esta era mi rutina, todo lo que quería era que sonara ese… timbre para poder irme de una vez por todas

Los minutos se me hacían eternos, muy eternos y aunque trataba de distraerme en cualquier cosa para no atacarlo como por ejemplo, en las mentes de los demás estudiante… simplemente nada funcionaba todo o lo que mayormente hacían los estudiantes era pensar en ellas y no podía controlarlo, me acordaba de su olor…

Al fin el reloj del salón marcaba que faltaban sólo tres minutos para dar por terminada la clase, tres miserables minutos que se me hacían eternos. Cuando finalmente sonó el timbre, rápidamente tome mis cosa y salí como alma que lleva el diablo, claro manteniendo la rapidez de un humano, eso no podría olvidarlo.

Cuando finalmente estaba en el pasillo me topé con Alice que me miraba preocupada, luego parecieron el resto de mis hermanos, junto a mí. Jasper y Emmett me tomaron por los hombros mientras que Rosalie y Alice se mantenían al margen, no me extrañaría que Alice ya haya puesto al tanto de todo a todos. Una vez llegados al auto me soltaron, entramos y arranque como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

Al llegar a casa se encontraba Carlisle en la puerta con cara de preocupación, pero no estaba listo para ver su cara de decepción por lo que estuve a punto de hacer ni mucho menos escuchar sus pensamientos, así que simplemente los bloqueé a todos, y una vez que salí del auto, me dispuse a correr al bosque, en busca de algún animal con el que alimentarme.

Casé dos ciervos y un oso de verdad que los necesitaba, y cuando ya hube terminado, me puse a pensar en todo, llegué a la conclusión de que podía quedarme aquí mientras estuviera ella aquí. Me iría a Alaska eso era lo mejor, para mí, para mi familia, y para ella, suena extraño lo sé, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que también debía pensar en ella.

* * *

-No de ninguna manera te iras hasta que sepa que ocurre- me dijo Alice una vez que había entrado a casa.

-¿No lo sabes tú?- pregunté con furia –Fuiste tú quien me detuvo- ¿cómo no podía saberlo?

-No, no lo sé, tuve una visión tuya en la que corrías por el bosque que está detrás del instituto, totalmente lleno de sangre, sangre humana, luego te ibas porque no podías con la culpa- y a continuación me mostró la visión que tuvo.

_Primero todo era negro, y luego vinieron imágenes borrosas, que poco a poco se fueron aclarando, y cuando finalmente se logró mostrar algo aparecido a mí, tenía la camisa llena de sangre, al igual que mi boca, mis ojos aún estaban oscurecidos, luego llegaba a mi casa, Esme me veía con cara de terror y suplica, negaba con mi cabeza como tratando de alejar mis pensamientos, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me fui, allí terminaba la visión de Alice._

En ningún momento se vio Bella en su visión, no entendía nada… debería decirles que fue a ella a quien debería haber matado.

-Hijo, ¿sabes que cuentas con nosotros verdad? ¿Por qué no nos cuentas que paso, para así poder ayudarte?- me dijo Carlisle ¿soportaría yo la decepción de ellos al contarles?

-Te apoyaremos porque somos una familia dime Edward que paso- si antes había pensado en no hablar todas esas murallas desaparecieron, con el amor y el cariño de Esme, de verdad la amaba como una madre, simplemente no podría negarme a nada cuando se trataba de ella.

-Es… Es a Bella… a quién debí matar- dije finalmente bajando mi cabeza en señal de vergüenza por lo que estuve a punto de hacer. Todos en casa se quedaron en silencio, bloqueé sus pensamientos y simplemente esperé a que la bomba estallara.

-¿Bella? ¿Una de las chicas nuevas? ¿De las hermanas Swan?- preguntó Alice a lo que yo asentí –Bueno eso tiene sentido-

-¿A qué te refieres con que tiene sentido Alice?- pregunto Carlisle

-A que ellas son realmente raras, no las vi llegar al instituto ni nada, no he podido tener ninguna visión de ellas cuando están juntas, pero cuando están separadas es otro cuento, veo su futuro pero es realmente borroso, no puedo distinguir nada, y me produce una jaqueca terrible, además de que son inmunes al don de Edward y el de Jasper no las ataca como debería de ser, solo a medias y por si fuera poco huelen realmente bien, sólo que nosotros si lo podemos controlar-

Vaya ahora sé que realmente hay algo raro aquí.

-Eso es impresionante, ¿pero ustedes si pueden controlar el olor de su sangre?- preguntó Carlisle.

-A mí se me dificulta pero Alice me ha estado ayudando con eso- respondió Jasper mirando con adoración a Alice –A todos los demás les va mejor con ello-

-Edward necesito que me cuentes que paso con ello- me dijo Carlisle, debía hacerlo así que les conté absolutamente todo si excluir ningún detalle, les conté desde el momento en que llegaron al instituto según mi punto de vista, lo que pensé con respecto a lo que paso en la cafetería y cuando llegó a la clase de biología, ellos me escuchaban atentamente y cuando llegaban las partes difíciles, estaba Esme infundiéndome cariño a través de unas palmaditas para seguir adelante.

Al terminar mi relato todos me miraban prácticamente con la boca abierta, y no era para menos, sólo tenía en mente tomar mis cosa y salir huyendo de aquí, por alguna razón mi subconsciente me decía que no bebía lastimarla, que no podía hacerle daño, y era eso, no quería lastimarla, no podía quitarle al mundo algo tan hermoso y maravilloso.

-¿Hijo alguna vez has escuchado sobre la Tua Cantante?- me pregunta Carlisle

-¿Tua Cantante?- a lo que él asiente -… mmm creo que alguna vez pero no estoy totalmente seguro-

-Bien entonces te cuento… Cuando estaba con los Vulturis hubo una época en la que Aro lo mencionaba mucho, mi curiosidad pudo más que yo y me atreví a preguntarle de que se trataba, él me conto que uno de sus guardias había encontrado a su Tua cantante, por lo que tenía que liberarlo, al parecer esa es una de sus leyes reales…-

-No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso conmigo-

-La Tua cantante, es esa humana o humano que contiene una sangre de tal exquisitez como para atraer a un vampiro, mucho más allá que una simple sed, esta sangre es capaz de cantarle al vampiro y son muy pocos los que han controlado su instinto asesino, hay quienes dicen que es como una señal para darte a conocer a tu compañera o compañero eterno-

-¿Acaso estas queriendo decir que esa va a ser la pareja de Edward?- pregunto Rosalie pero no preocupación hacía mi sino por la horrible idea de tener que convivir con ella.

-Estoy diciendo que es como otra versión del significado de la Tua cantante, e incluso es la más acertada, los pocos vampiros que la han encontrado, y que se resistieron a matarla, hoy en día o en sus futuro los convirtieron en su compañero eterno, sólo supe de un vampiro que no hizo eso, pero que tampoco mato a su Tua cantante…-

-¿Qué hizo con ella entonces?- Preguntó Jasper verdaderamente interesado en lo que contaba Carlisle.

-La protegió hasta el final de sus días, la quiso demasiado como para condenarla a vivir una eternidad con él, como para convertirla en un monstruo, bajo las sombras, cuidándola para que ningún peligro se le acercara, e incluso soportó verla feliz con otro hombre y otra familia, y cuando finalmente murió, ya una anciana, fue hasta donde los Vulturis para quitarse la vida, según se dijo, que ya sus existencia no tenía sentido, sin ella-

-No tiene lógica, haber sufrido todo ello, cuando pudo haberla convertido y ser felices juntos y por siempre, no lo comprendo- dijo Jasper

-Arriesgó su felicidad por la de ella, ella vivió una vida larga, feliz y tranquila, y él fue feliz a su manera, fue feliz viéndola feliz a ella, su felicidad fue la felicidad de él, el hecho de que ella no estuviese hizo que su existencia no tuviera sentido… Edward te digo este para que tenga en cuenta de que no es la única opción, jamás vas a poder huirle a esto, porque siempre estará presente dentro de ti, ya te enseñé y dije la tres opciones que tenías, sólo está en ti saber cuál tomar-

Realmente no sabría qué hacer, estaba prácticamente entre la espada y la pared, todo esto era nuevo para mí, ¿Qué decisión debería de tomar?... no podía ni quería hacer absolutamente nada de lo que Carlisle me había dicho sólo quería tomar mis cosas y salir corriendo de aquí, alejarme de todo esto definitivamente, dejarlo todo atrás, olvidarlo, si eso es lo que debería hacer y lo que haré.

-Edward no- me suplicó Alice era obvio que ya había visto mi decisión pero tenía que irme, tenía que hacerlo.

Ignorándola completamente, corrí a mi habitación y a velocidad vampírica empaqué algunas de mis cosas, bajé las escaleras tratando de ignorar a mi familia y tratando de no leer sus pensamientos, lo cual se me hacía muy difícil. Sabía que estaba huyendo como un cobarde pero tenía que intentarlo.

_"Edward recuerda lo que te he dicho"_… Que jamás podría escapar de esto lo sabía y lo recordaba completamente, pero tenía que intentarlo, esperaba lograrlo, y sin más me subía mi volvo, rumbo a cualquier lugar que estuviera lejos de aquí.

Eran las 4:27 am cuando logré cruzar la frontera, la gasolina del carro se me había acabado, por lo que tuve que cargarlo nuevamente, estuve tentado a olvidar la idea de querer olvidarlo todo y regresarme con mi familia, pero lo raro de esta situación era que no era por mi familia que quería regresar sino por… ella, aunque me costara aceptarlo Carlisle tenía razón no podía huirle a esto, y cada vez me sentía peor, como si me faltara algo importante.

Tratando de ignorar este sentimiento extraño, seguí y seguí sin rumbo fijo, para cuando me di cuenta estaba casi que regresando, definitivamente esto era mucho más fuerte que yo, solo necesitaba hacer una pausa. Me estacioné en el primer motel que encontré para hacer esa pausa, la necesitaba.

Me registré en el motel, aunque tenía dinero suficiente como para comprarlo, ignorando las miradas cargadas de lujurias, y los pensamientos_ "bochornosos"_ de la recepcionista, que al parecer no se rendía, ni dejaba de mostrarme su escote. Después de ello rápidamente subí a la habitación que me correspondía.

Parecía un león enjaulado en este cuarto, llevaba cuatro hora aquí metido tratando de encontrar mis ganas para seguir, y salir de aquí para seguir en un rumbo, lo único que conseguía eran más ganas por regresar y doblegado por mis sentimientos, tome mis cosas para tomar camino de regreso a casa.

_"jamás vas a poder huirle a esto"_ ahora sabía perfectamente que Carlisle tenía razón, en todo lo que nos contó, ahora solo tendría que hacer, pero sobretodo les pediría ayuda a mis hermanos, sabía perfectamente que no podrá controlarme con ella, no sin ayuda…

Estaba seguro de que Alice sería la primera en ofrecer su ayuda, luego Emmett, con su aflicción para que dejara de ser un _reprimido. _Y también estaba seguro de que Alice ya debió de haber visto mi regreso.

El camino se me hacía más corto de lo que era y eso que eran casi 10 horas de viaje, aunque claro para cualquier vampiro sería igual de corto, teniendo una eternidad por delante a quien no.

Llegué a casa en menos de lo que tenía planeado, y sorprendentemente todo estaba en total silencio, lo único que podía pensar en esta situación era… ¿Qué paso con mi familia?, porque si mi familia estuviera en esta casa, hace rato que Alice, me hubiera saltado encima, esto definitivamente no era normal… que novedad (nótese el sarcasmo)

Como no había nadie o por lo menos eso aparentaba, entre por mi propio pie, después de todo era mi casa, pase por la sala, el pasillo, y fui directo a la biblioteca, con la esperanza de encontrar a Carlisle, si es que estaba en casa, y disculparme con él.

Y efectivamente, todos estaban en la biblioteca, pero no esperándome, raro, de un momento a otro me sentí tambalear, y fue allí que me di cuenta de que Alice, literalmente se me había lanzado encima.

-Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios, estas aquí ¿pero cómo?, ¿cuándo llegaste?, ¿cómo llegaste?, ¿cómo fue que no te vi venir?, ¿qué está pasando aquí?-

-Calma, calma, ¿cómo que qué hago aquí? Que yo sepa esta también es mi casa- respondí con una sonrisa a Alice.

-Ven aquí mi niño- me dijo Esme con ese gran cariño que la caracterizaba y recibiéndome entre sus brazos.

-Hijo me alegra tanto que estés aquí ¿Pero qué pasó yo ya te hacía muy lejos de aquí?- me pregunto Carlisle

-Y realmente estuve muy lejos de aquí Carlisle sólo que tenías razón… y ahora he vuelto a afrontarlo todo-

-Me alegro que hayas tomado esa decisión, estoy seguro de que es la decisión correcta-

-Ojalá no te equivoques- ojalá no lo hagas. –Hey esperen ¿Cómo es eso de qué no me esperaban? Yo creí que me habías visto venir, Alice-

-Exacto, no te vi venir, he estado algo ocupada tratando de ver el futuro de Emmett y Jasper…Desaparecieron de mi visión hace como una hora y no he logrado verlos de nuevo, de hecho estamos aquí reunidos por ello- me respondió Alice realmente preocupada, y como no estarlo si se trataba de Jasper.

-Carlisle piensa que pueden ser los perros que están bloqueando la visión de Alice, no quiere ser pesimista y cree que podrían estar cerca de ellos y es por ello que Alice no los puede ver- Me dijo Rosalie que en este momento se encontraba junto a Esme _"Por cierto a mí también me alegra que estés aquí"_ y así era ella difícilmente podría demostrar sus sentimientos a viva voz pero por lo menos los demostraba a mi modo, aun sabiendo que puedo escucharla. Le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Podría ser eso, pero ¿Qué paso con ellos?-

-Salieron a cazar, Jasper lo necesitaba y Emmett quiso acompañarlo, y todo estuvo bien, e incluso los vi en sus estúpidas peleas, hablaron de ti… estuvo bien, pero luego vi que se dirigían a algo y todo se volvió negro, de verdad temo por ellos- me dijo Alice.

-Entonces debemos ir a buscarlos Carlisle algo pudo pasarles- el asistió dándonos la razón.

Salimos de la biblioteca con la intensión de salir a buscarlos, pero nuestra sorpresa fue mayor cuando los vimos venir a nosotros, bromeando y hablando de algo a lo que no pude encontrarle relación.

-JAZZ- grito Alice antes de salir corriendo hacia él y literalmente lanzársele encime, Jasper la recibió gustoso en sus brazos para luego besarla muy apasionadamente, cuando vi esa escena algo dentro de mí se movió y de la nada vino a mi mente la imagen de esa hermosa castaña mechas azules.

- Y Para mí no hay ni un besito osita- eso me sacó de mi ensoñación y era Emmett que ya se encontraba delante de nosotros –Auch, osita por qué me pegas-

-Te parece poco haberme preocupado de esta manera idiota-

-Pero yo te amo- y dicho esto la atrajo muy brutalmente hacia su boca y la baso de una manera sorprendente, cualquier humano diría que se están matando allí.

-Okey ahora que las demostraciones de afecto se acabaron podían decirnos que fue lo que pasó- dijo yo ya algo perturbado por su _"gran amor"_

-Pero si Eddie está aquí eso quiere decir que te decidiste a dejar de ser un reprimido- no decía yo. Simplemente rodé los ojos. –Okey no me miren así, si estuvimos a punto de morir, pero gracias a mi súper yo que salvo a Jasper y a este yo pudimos vivir- suspiré… era tan… Emmett.

-No es cierto, yo les cuento que paso, pero entremos- dijo Jasper. Una vez dentro empezó con su relato.

- Bueno estábamos cazando muy comúnmente y todo aquello, cuando estábamos de regreso percibimos, una concentración a humo como de incienso y era muy fuerte, y lo seguimos, al parecer estaban quemando a un vampiro allí-

-¿Los lobos?- pregunto Carlisle

-No, no fueron los lobos. Al principio nosotros también creímos que habían sido ellos, eso hasta que encontramos a un_ "humano"_ escondido cerca de allí-

-¿Por qué _"humano"_?- pregunto Carlisle realmente interesado en todo aquello, todos lo estábamos.

-Porque cuando nos acercamos huyo y lo seguimos, ósea lo seguimos, corría casi tan rápido como nosotros, pero eso no era lo más sorprendente sino que cuando estuvimos a punto de alcanzarlo salto, de una manera tan alta que llegó casi hasta la última de las ramas, Emmett estuvo siguiéndolo por los arboles mientras yo corría por los suelos, pero se movía de una manera muy ágil, y entonces lo perdimos cerca del territorio de La Push-

-Sí, pero eso no era todo yo lo seguí por los árboles y había algo extraño, cuando yo pasaba por alguna rama esta se partían con simple palillos, pero en cambio con él no, es más podría jurar que las ramas los recibían y también podría jurar que los árboles se movían con él, yo calculaba perfectamente mi salto y lo hacía pero era como si los árboles se movieran porque siempre caía más allá o más acá pero nunca como lo calculaba, es más cuando se lanzó por ese muro de plantas que jamás había visto en mi vida, creí ver que las ramas se habrían en un gran hoyo para dejarlo entrar y cuando tratamos nosotros, nada y estuvimos tratando de encontrar su rastro por un buen rato pero nada como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra- dijo Emmett visiblemente afectado

-No comprendo las ramas se movían con él, los arboles también, ¿De qué hablan? No han pensado que podría ser un vampiro- dijo Rosalie.

-Si lo hemos pensado, pero no es un vampiro, pude oír su corazón todo el tiempo y oler su sangre, y algo curioso de ello es que se asemeja bastante al olor de la sangre de las hermanas Swan, y créanme esos olores los tengo grabados y olerlo a él fue algo que reconocí como el de ellas, y eso no es todo, tenía el pelo pintado… en mechas rojizas como ellas…

Realmente hay algo extraño aquí ese humano, las hermanas Swan… Bella, algo no encajaba aquí y yo tenía que averiguarlo todo, de verdad tenía que hacerlo, algo me decía que debía hacerlo y lo haría…

Posible… Definitivamente posible.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Hola a todos volví... si, si, si se que me quieren matar por no haber actualizado por tanto tiempo, pero es que yo ya tenía escrito el capitulo, pero no me convencía, por fin pude arreglarlo y ya lo subí, quedó bien verdad... espero, por otro lado estoy trabajando en la reeditación de mi historia Uniendo familias, y según mi opinión está quedando bien... para todos eso lectores, que la siguen y estan leyendo esto, revisen mi perfil, por la semana de 19 al 25 para ver si les tengo fecha de publicación, porque en realidad quiero llegarla a la mitad para poder empezar a subirla, además de que estoy empezando a escribir una nueva historia "Hechicera" la cual tambien quiero llevarla por la mitad para empezar a subirla**

**Ahh claro quiero aclarar algunas dudas y este fic será sólo POV Edward saben para ponerle más misterio..**

**Algún comentario...**

**Giselth***


End file.
